


Endless Connections

by leticentos



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, F/F, Family Reunions, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leticentos/pseuds/leticentos
Summary: Quando Carol Danvers achou que já havia descoberto tudo sobre seu enigmático passado, uma instigante recordação veio à tona para causar um curto-circuito em sua vida.





	1. I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Então, galera... Era pra ser uma one shot, mas eu quis desenrolar um pouco mais, então pode ser que venham outros capítulos. Façam uma boa leitura e me deixem saber se vocês gostaram :)

Após Carol Danvers ter reaparecido na Terra e descoberto sua verdadeira identidade, ela partiu na missão de buscar um novo lar para os Skrulls. Porém, antes de partir, para não perderem o contato, Carol fez do discman de Maria Rambeau um comunicador, o mesmo upgrade que fez com o pager de Nick Fury.

Maria sabia que só deveria usar aquele aparelho em caso de emergência e, desde então, ela apenas esperou orgulhosamente o retorno de Carol sem incomodá-la além do que devia.

A co-piloto entendia que não veria a amiga por um bom tempo, mas depois de 2 anos sem qualquer notícia da capitã, ela passou a desejar ansiosamente por qualquer sinal da mulher, mesmo que isso significasse ficar na varanda de sua casa até altas horas da noite, olhando para o céu como se fosse uma enorme caixa de correio, prestes a entregar seu querido presente.

Às vezes, Maria mandava uma mensagem de _boa noite_ ou enviava alguma música para a loira, mas nunca obtinha resposta.

Maria sempre apostou na sobrevivência de Carol aonde quer que ela estivesse. Entretanto, seu coração apertava ao imaginar que assim como Carol estava mais forte e poderosa, seus inimigos também estariam. A coragem de Danvers era de dar medo em qualquer um que a conhecesse. E, Deus, aquela mulher sabia como arranjar problema e deveria estar provocando todos no espaço.

Depois de 4 anos e meio sem qualquer notícia, em uma noite de agosto não muito especial, Maria não resistiu e decidiu mandar uma mensagem de voz para Carol.

 _–_ Eu... Espero que esteja bem, Ace...

A mulher apertou o pequeno botão do _play_ e encarou apreensivamente o aparelho com detalhes em rubro e azul.

– Você sente muita falta dela, né mãe? – perguntou Monica, dando um susto na mulher sentada na cama.

– Monica! – exclamou, deixando de lado o discman rapidamente. – O que conversamos sobre me assustar?

Recentemente, após sentir fortes dores no peito, Maria descobriu um bloqueio em suas artérias do coração e estava cuidando daquilo. Porém, ainda não havia contado à filha e estava tomando o máximo de cuidado possível para não precisar.

A pequena Monica já estava prestes a fazer 15 anos e a fase adolescente estava garantindo à menina certos hormônios que tiravam Maria do sério, como insistir na ideia de construir uma nave e ir procurar por Carol, além do drama juvenil com coisas básicas do dia-a-dia e especulações sobre a vida amorosa da mãe.

– Ela vai voltar, mãe... – Monica entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao lado da mulher – A senhora ainda espera por ela?

– Minha filha, já conversamos sobre isso...

Maria esfregou o rosto com as mãos _– lá vamos nós de novo –_ , ela pensou, e deitou em sua enorme e confortável cama, chamando a garota para fazer o mesmo. Ela não queria nem pensar em ter que explicar sua relação com Carol.

Quando criança, Monica nunca fez questão de distinguir a relação das duas. Para a menina, Maria e Carol eram um casal que lhe dava todo o amor possível. Eram sua família e pronto. Mas depois de começar a aprender sobre rótulos e sexualidade, Monica passou a desconfiar que as duas mulheres tivessem uma relação amorosa. E quanto mais Maria negava, mais a jovem ficava confusa, porque lembrava de como as duas se olhavam e se comportavam quando ela era pequena. Monica via os olhares de admiração. A alegria estampada no rosto de Maria quando ela estava perto de Carol. Uma alegria que a mãe nunca teve com mais ninguém.

Com seu caça, sua filha e sua melhor amiga, Maria não precisava de mais nada.

– Sua tia está salvando o mundo, querida, e é nosso dever desejar que ela fique bem e entender que esse é o novo trabalho dela. Só isso. Tenho certeza que assim que puder ela virá nos visitar...

Maria fazia o que podia para controlar a ansiedade de Monica, que crescia mais a cada ano.

A jovem mantinha o mesmo sonho de ir para o espaço com Carol, para enfrentar vilões e buscar novas formas de vida. No mais próximo da realidade, Monica queria ser astronauta e possuía um desejo profundo e genuíno em explorar a imensidão sideral. Mas a mãe não podia culpar a garota, afinal, foi o exemplo que ela sempre teve dentro de casa. Ela morava com duas mulheres que amavam mais os céus do que a terra.

– Mas mãe, faz quase 5 anos que a tia Carol não dá notícias. Você não fica preocupada?

Quanto mais Monica perguntava, mais Maria evitava o assunto. Pensar em Carol e no que poderia ter acontecido com ela lhe causava aflição. A morena sabia que apenas Fury poderia ajuda-la com isso, mas ele não se comunicaria com a capitã a não ser que fosse uma grande emergência, se é que fosse um problema de comunicação.

 _Vai ver ela está distante demais para ter conexão_ , Maria pensava.

– Carol sabe se virar, meu bem. – A mulher sorriu suavemente ao lembrar da performance de Carol na missão para encontrar o laboratório da Dra. Lawson – Você sabe que ela é dura na queda. Ela tá fazendo o que é o certo e a gente deve fazer também, como passar já pra cama... Está tarde!

Mesmo relutante, Monica obedeceu, como de costume e deu o beijo de boa noite em sua mãe. A jovem Rambeau não era do tipo de adolescente que gostava de se isolar e não era nem de longe uma menina rebelde. Ela podia ser bastante teimosa, mas nunca decepcionara a mãe.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando viu que daquela vez ela realmente estava sozinha, Maria se permitiu chorar. Nem ela sabia por quê, mas seu peito estava apertado. Era uma angústia inesperada, e ela sentiu como se não conseguisse respirar. Após checar Monica dormindo em seu quarto, Maria vestiu um casaco e foi até a varanda. Com a pouca iluminação que o seu terreno oferecia, era possível ver nitidamente as constelações daquele ângulo e aquilo era como um calmante para ela. Apenas sentar em sua cadeira de madeira e olhar para a escuridão do céu pontilhado de estrelas, sempre com o pensamento em ver uma estrela cadente, uma que aterrissasse novamente em seu jardim.

Mas a confusão na cabeça de Maria ainda estava lá e era agoniante. Carol estava em uma missão e a morena só queria se orgulhar da amiga e torcer para que a mesma estivesse bem.

Por que ela se sentia tão aflita, tão sozinha?

Talvez ver que Carol estava perdendo o radiante crescimento de sua filha estivesse lhe deixando saudosa e taciturna. Maria só queria entender um pouco mais sobre todas essas emoções que a atacavam ultimamente.

Seria a menopausa?

A co-piloto fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, enxugando o rosto esquentado por algumas lágrimas.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A voz era como um sussurro calmo e familiar, mas com um tom apreensivo. Ao mesmo tempo em que Maria ouviu, ela também sentiu uma mão pousando em seu ombro.

– C-Carol? – balbuciou Maria, tomando um susto ao abrir os olhos e conferir rapidamente a dona daquela voz.


	2. Every Time You Go Away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos maiores virão... talvez! Prometo tentar não demorar a atualizar.  
> Boa leitura :)

_– C-Carol? – balbuciou Maria, tomando um susto ao abrir os olhos e conferir rapidamente a dona daquela voz._

Sua  _sparkling blonde_  estava ali, ao seu lado, já envolvendo um braço ao redor de seu ombro, com toda uma preocupação conhecida toda vez que via a co-piloto triste. 

– O que você faz aqui? Quer dizer, minha nossa... Você sumiu e eu... Errr... Caramba... – gaguejou a morena, levantando-se da cadeira, sem acreditar que Carol estava realmente ali ao seu lado.

– Me desculpe... – Carol se aproximou para abraçá-la – Não foram tempos fáceis...

Com o abraço, uma onda de tranquilidade quebrou a instantânea euforia de Maria, que apertou a loira um pouco mais que o de costume antes de soltá-la, assegurando-se de que ela estava ali mesmo. Carol soltou Maria com suavidade. 

– Como vocês estão? – perguntou a capitã. 

– Estamos bem... Ultimamente Monica tem sentido muito a sua falta, mas ela sabe como a tia dela é uma mulher dedicada em manter a paz no universo.

Carol sorriu com afeto e abraçou a morena novamente, dessa vez com mais força, fazendo Maria se sentir confortada e protegida.

Assim como Carol, ela sempre teve que ser forte e quase nunca se permitia baixar a guarda. Teve que mostrar bravura e resistência para seguir seus sonhos e virou uma fortaleza depois que Monica nasceu. Mas ali, com aquela capitã, ela podia descansar.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Maria, inclinando-se no descanso amadeirado da varanda para apoiar o quadril. Carol fez o mesmo, suspirando pesadamente enquanto observava o jardim. Ambas apreciando o sopro da ventania noturna balançando as folhas das árvores.

– Sim... – murmurou Danvers, mexendo distraidamente no tecido de suas luvas – É cansativo, mas é preciso.

Carol sabia que não deveria estar ali, não deveria ter reaparecido. O melhor mesmo seria continuar distante, apesar da falta que sentia. Mas por não ter respondido as mensagens de Maria, ela se sentiu culpada. Foram meses intensos, em situações de extremo perigo, mas nada que devesse ser contado à morena.

 – Carol... – Maria segurou a mão da loira, capturando a atenção dela para o seu rosto – O que houve? Nunca te vi assim tão desanimada...

Maria não fazia ideia de como era acirrante para Carol retornar à Terra. A capitã amava sua família e, se pudesse, voltaria a morar ali na Lousiana. Não havia nada mais reconfortante do que ser recebida naquele ambiente tão cheio de amor e vida. O único lugar e as únicas pessoas das quais ela se recordava com amor e a faziam se sentir em casa. As únicas que faziam Carol se sentir humana.

Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais a loira não queria visitar a Terra. Além de evitar o risco de ser rastreada, colocando o planeta azul em perigo, e se poupar da dor das despedidas de Monica e Maria, estar em casa baldeava suas emoções e isso prejudicava seu trabalho como capitã, que exigia a rigidez da sua razão.

Mesmo se esforçando para não ter tanto contato, daquela vez Carol Danvers não resistiu ao chamado de Maria. Ela sentiu algo de errado na voz da mulher, assim como na quantidade de mensagens que a morena mandou em um só mês. E só de estar ali novamente seu coração já se apertava por saber que mais uma vez não poderia ficar.

Era um dilema aterrorizante para Danvers.

Ela amava aquelas duas mais do que tudo e jamais se perdoaria se ambas fossem atingidas por sua causa. Havia melhor decisão do que se afastar para proteger sua família?

– Eu preciso ir, Maria. – Em cada traço do imaculado rosto de Carol havia um pouco de melancolia e desgosto. – Só passei pra dar um oi e... Monica ainda está acordada?

Uma pesada frustração se apossou do corpo de Maria ao ouvir a primeira frase de Carol.

– Aquela dorminhoca? Já deve estar roncando... Dessa vez, de verdade.

A loira sorriu docemente lembrando das vezes que levou Monica fingindo estar dormindo para a cama, e Maria soube, pois sorriu também. Enquanto isso, a temperatura despencava e já era possível sentir uma fina neblina.

– É melhor você entrar. Está esfriando muito... – alertou Carol, com uma voz mais maciça – Vai cair uma tempestade. 

A penumbra que banhava o rosto da capitã era como um véu que impedia Maria de ver suas expressões com nitidez. O cabelo dourado levemente ondulado nas pontas ainda estava impecável, do mesmo jeito como viu da última vez. Seu rosto, como de costume, virado para o céu e admirando as nuvens, não tinha sequer uma ruga ou arranhão. O corpo continuava tonificado e sempre ereto. Carol ainda era a mesma, fisicamente. Mas sua voz e seu olhar entregavam que havia algo de errado.

Maria sabia que se perguntasse diretamente, Carol não responderia. Então, ela simplesmente agiu de forma mansa e paciente.

– Vem, entra... Ou você está com muita pressa? – convidou Maria, caminhando para dentro de casa e olhou de lado, ao parar na entrada.

Carol não conseguiria negar tal convite. De fato, não havia pressa em ir embora. A capitã vivia pelas missões e ela era muito, muito boa nisso. Entrava em todos os tipos de guerra e combate e, em todos, vencia, levando harmonia aos povos que ela visitava, mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que entrar na porrada. Nem todos os planetas entendiam o conceito de diplomacia.

Então, Danvers estava sempre na ativa. Encerrando, buscando, corrigindo, enfim, ajudando. Enquanto ficava nos céus, atrás dos vilões e ocupada com as missões, Carol não tinha tempo para ficar sentindo saudades. Na verdade, ela sentia, e muito, mas gostava daquilo, porque a fazia lembrar de quem ela era e de como era grata por ter uma família.

Mas quando a loira ia à Terra, toda a vontade de nunca mais partir tomava de conta dela. Fazer uma pausa, sossegar e ter algum tipo de prazer além de servir, descansando de sua infindável guarita.

Principalmente porque ainda havia algo que escapava de sua memória. Era uma parte borrada sobre seu passado com Maria. Algo que ela adoraria ter perguntado da última vez que falou com a co-piloto, mas tudo fora corrido demais na guerra Kree-Skrull em 95. Não era algo que tirasse seu sono, mas que sempre vinha à tona toda vez que olhava para a sua melhor amiga.

E Carol estava ali, encarando fixamente aquela mulher parada na porta da casa delas, e só sabia que não queria deixa-la mais uma vez. Não naquela hora.

E o cheiro da grama do jardim, o brilho da luz amarelada refletindo a silhueta de Maria, a saudade de acordar sua afilhada cedinho e se deliciar com os abundantes cafés-da-manhã da morena foram mais fortes que Carol e a fizeram adentrar na casa das Rambeau como se fosse seu ninho.

°°°

Enquanto Maria circulava pela cozinha, Carol estudava cada movimento dela, e se perguntava como podia sentir tanta saudade e tanto afeto por alguém. 

Maria, com uma certa animação, abria e fechava gavetas, ora indo, ora voltando, arrumando a mesa enquanto providenciava um chá para esquentá-las da tempestade que se aproximava.

– Tia Carol?

Transportada à 1995 com o simples chamado, o coração de capitã se aqueceu quando ela se virou na cadeira e encontrou uma Monica atordoada e de pijama. Por alguns segundos, a garota ficou paralisada na entrada da cozinha até que seus olhos sorriram e ela correu para o abraço da tia querida, que já estava de pé para recebe-la.

– Você voltou!

Maria observou a cena com ternura, tendo um  _flashback_  de quando Carol reapareceu como Vers.

– Eu estou aqui, Monica – Carol soltou um longo suspiro de alívio ao segurar a jovem em seus braços – Meu Deus, como você cresceu!

Lá em cima, a loira não estava acostumada a ter que lidar com tantas emoções e era difícil controla-las quando se tratava das Rambeau. Lá ela era a Capitã Marvel, uma heroína de guerra para um universo caótico.

Mas naquela casa, ela era apenas Carol Danvers, a piloto de caças que gostava de cerveja barata e carros potentes.

Monica confessou, tímida, já sentada ao lado de Carol:

– Eu pensei em ir te procurar... Talvez te ajudar nas suas missões.

– Quê? Não, meu amor... Você sabe que não pode fazer isso. – A mulher franziu as sobrancelhas sem acreditar no que ouvira.

– Mas eu posso estudar e treinar bastante... E se um dia eu ganhar super poderes como você? E se existirem mais heróis?

Maria, atrás da bancada de mármore, apenas observava calada a interação das duas, como se estivesse assistindo a um filme interessante.

– É uma probabilidade muito, muito baixa, querida – Carol advertiu placidamente. – Baixa demais pra levar em consideração e não focar no que realmente importa. Olhe pra mim, eu ganhei esses poderes, mas acabei perdendo a minha vida aqui...

Carol ficou nervosa ao sentir um nó se formar em sua garganta, uma pressão sufocante que a impediu de continuar a falar ao lembrar de tudo o que foi tirado dela.

– A mamãe me deu o velho material de design industrial dela e eu tenho aprendido muitas coisas sobre máqu...

Carol a interrompeu com um abraço desajeitado. A dor por ter pessoas que a amavam e não poder ficar com elas era devastadora, ainda mais conhecendo as excêntricas ideias de sua afilhada.

– Eu vivo falando pra ela manter os pés no chão, mas... Você sabe como é difícil controlar uma Tenente Encrenca. – Maria se aproximou das duas e as entregou xícaras com saquetas de camomila mergulhados em água fria.

– Sei, sei sim – disse Carol – Prometo não sumir assim de novo. Me perdoem...

– Ok. Agora vá, faça sua mágica e esquente a nossa água. – ordenou Maria, com diversão.

As três riram e Maria continuou, acomodando-se à mesa:

– Mas falando sério... Eu sei que o que você está fazendo é pela nossa proteção – ela descansou uma mão no ombro de Carol – Então, não peça desculpas. Nós entendemos. Não é, Monica?

A garota foi repreendida com um olhar apertado da mãe e balançou a cabeça positivamente. A loira não queria deixar transparecer, mas já estava visivelmente emocionada.

– Mais uma coisa... Agora já que você está aqui... – Maria murmurou séria – Meu “Phóton of the Opera” está esperando essas suas mãozinhas flamejantes turbiná-lo!

Carol soltou uma gargalhada genuína, assim como as Rambeau. Aquilo sim era vida.

°°°

Enquanto lá fora trovejava e chovia, no relógio já batia 02h40 da manhã e o riso corria solto pela aconchegante sala de estar. Todas tinham uma história para compartilhar, afinal, havia se passado quase 5 anos desde a partida da Carol.

Naquele momento, descalça e sentada no carpete bege, tudo o que Carol mais desejava era poder passar o resto da vida ouvindo as histórias de Monica e admirando o sorriso de Maria.

– É hora de dar boa noite pra Carol, Monica... Já são quase 3 da manhã e você só ficou porque era uma visita realmente muito especial – censurou a co-piloto, fazendo uma careta ao checar seu discreto relógio de pulso.

Mesmo sem gostar da ideia, Monica compreendeu que aquele não era mais seu horário e ergueu-se do chão.

– É muito bom ter você de volta, tia Carol... Você dorme aqui hoje, né? – Carol e Maria se entreolharam. Maria tinha uma cara de deboche como se dissesse “não ouse não dormir aqui”. – Ah, e esse seu novo traje é lindo, não é, mãe?

Maria confirmou, um pouco sem graça. Com o comentário de Monica, ela conferiu mais detalhadamente a roupa de elástico que cobria o corpo de Carol e de alguma forma, ficou desconfortável em elogiar. As cores e o modelo do traje eram os mesmos, mas com alguns detalhes diferentes do antigo. A estrela no peito estava maior e havia mais partes douradas revestindo os ombros, cotovelos e joelhos, tudo em uma cor mais vívida, como envernizada.

O que a morena mais queria era dizer como sentiu falta da mulher e o quanto ela estava linda, mas tudo o que pensava em falar parecia inapropriado e carente.

– Claro que durmo aqui, Tenente Encrenca. E obrigada, depois te conto como esse aqui foi confeccionado – A capitã deu um sorriso amarelo.

Maria pediu que a menina pegasse um conjunto de roupas na gaveta de sua tia. Quando voltou com as vestimentas, Monica deu um beijo de boa noite nas duas e foi para seu quarto.

– Algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é? – disse Maria, com um sorriso nostálgico, enquanto acompanhava a jovem se perder pelos corredores da casa.

– Ela cresceu tanto... Tá na flor da idade. Eu só queria ter estado mais presente – lamentou Carol, e, suavemente fitou Maria.

– Eu também queria que tivesse estado mais presente... – sibilou Maria, e amaldiçoou-se no mesmo instante pelo frouxo tom que usou.

Talvez Carol não tenha percebido ou preferiu não continuar aquele assunto, pois tratou de desviar sua atenção para as fotos sobre a mesa quadriculada de vidro na frente delas. Fotos recentes de Maria, Monica e um novo hóspede, um filhote de labrador. 

A loira pegou uma foto das Rambeau no réveillon do ano passado, 1998. Na imagem, Monica estava sentada no chão segurando o filhote peludo e Maria se encontrava de pé, abraçada de lado com um homem alto e robusto. Ambos sorriam, descontraídos.

– Ah, essa coisa fofa é o Paco, nós o adotamos há dois anos, mas ele...

– Quem é o homem na foto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (80s songs pros títulos dos capítulos porque sim hahah)


	3. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! Beijos

_– Quem é o homem na foto?_

Qualquer resquício de serenidade e alegria sumira do semblante de Carol. O que ela tinha naquele momento era uma mandíbula cerrada e um olhar petrificado na imagem à sua frente. Maria estranhou aquela mudança repentina de humor, mas respondeu com tranquilidade:

– Joshua, piloto da S.H.I.E.L.D. Você o conhece?

– Não. – Rosnou.

A morena começou a se intrigar com a rispidez de Carol. Estaria ela com ciúmes de sua co-piloto?

– Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que está co...

– Estão namorando? – interrompeu Danvers, encarando Maria impassivelmente.

Maria se viu intimidada diante de um olhar cortante, e de tão surpresa com o comportamento da loira, não conseguiu formular uma frase sequer e apenas gesticulou os lábios, meneando levemente a cabeça.

– Maria... – Carol se levantou do carpete como se o chão fosse lava – É melhor eu ir embora. Tenho tantas coisas a resolver que nem consigo relaxar. Eu já vi você e Monica e agora vocês sabem que eu estou bem, então... 

Maria elevou seu corpo rapidamente para ficar de pé e agarrou o pulso de uma loira apressada.

– Carol!

– O quê? – a capitã se recusou a olhar para a morena.

– O que tá acontecendo, garota? Por que tá agindo assim?

Maria puxou Carol para perto, fazendo-a ficar cara a cara com ela.

– Eu não sei... Estar aqui com você me faz querer ficar e eu não posso! Ainda tem tanta coisa borrada de pouco antes do acidente e eu fico tentando lembrar e ao mesmo tempo tenho medo de ser algo muito... – Pausou, aflita.

– Muito? – incentivou Maria. – Muito o que? Como assim tem uma parte borrada?

Carol olhou para a mesa recheada de fotos, todas elas mostrando as Rambeau alegres e despreocupadas. Cogitar estar apaixonada por Maria era algo absurdo, insensato e perigoso. Era arriscar demais a amizade e tropeçar nas próprias emoções novamente.

Carol era uma mulher racional demais para se permitir cair em tal descontrole emocional. Além do mais, ela não era mais a jovem Carol Danvers que podia chutar portas e enfrentar qualquer coisa ao lado de sua companheira militar. Mar-Vell, mesmo sem querer, deixara um legado nas mãos de uma Capitã confiável e competente. Não é como se Danvers não tivesse uma responsabilidade maior do que seu bel-prazer e tivesse que proteger outras vidas.

– Muito impactante.

– Ei... – a morena arrastou o queixo de Carol com um dedo, forçando um contato visual – Do que você se lembra?

A loira tinha uma expressão tensa e confusa no rosto novamente. A mesma que Maria viu quando Carol reapareceu pela primeira vez. Maria conseguia ser tão serena que poderia desarmar Carol com um olhar. A loira não queria acreditar no quanto a mulher lhe afetada, mas toda vez que ouvia algo novo sobre elas ou sentia a pele de Maria tocar na sua, parecia que ela era só uma garota perdida em mil e uma sensações.

– Eu lembro de você, da Monica, e que nós éramos amigas, mas tem algo pouco antes do acidente com a Lawson que eu não consigo lembrar. Já forcei tanto, mas são só _flashes_ , só borrões... Talos me falou umas coisas sobre nós... Coisas que ele viu quando estava na minha cabeça, mas eu não pude assimilar, eu não consigo recordar exatamente...

Maria não podia acreditar que Carol estava trazendo uma memória esquecida, tão complexa e dolorosa, à tona.

– Foi tudo tão rápido depois que você reapareceu após o acidente... Não havia porque falar se você estava de saída. Na verdade, achei que não seria adequado falar sobre isso...

As sobrancelhas da capitã se curvaram em dúvida. Mesmo temente, ela precisava descobrir ou dificilmente teria paz de novo.

– Me conta...

Maria se aproximou mais de Carol, suas duas mãos seguraram os cotovelos da loira, que repetiu o gesto. Vacilante, a co-piloto pôde sentir um certo nervosismo passear por todo o seu corpo. Elas estavam muito próximas. A morena abaixou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente, antes de começar a falar:

– Vamos lá... Alguns dias antes do acidente, você se... declarou para mim. Disse que estava apaixonada e não queria esconder. Então, num certo sábado de sol, você bateu na minha porta. Mas naquele dia, você não chutou minha porta. Você não gritou, nem me irritou. Pelo menos, tentou não me irritar – Maria sorriu discretamente, já emocionada – Você me chamou pra tomar café da manhã e, até então, tudo bem, nós fomos. Você estava meio esquisita naquele dia, mais calma e atenciosa, mas eu jamais imaginaria que quando eu estivesse me esticando, com o meu último gole de café na boca, você olharia pra mim e perguntaria tranquilamente se eu queria te namorar...

– O que? – Carol se esquivou de Maria, afastando-se paulatinamente, como se precisasse se situar.

Na mesma hora, a morena se arrependeu de ter contado aquilo. Ela viu aquela mesma expressão confusa no rosto de Carol de novo, mas sabia que precisava continuar a contar.

– Sim, foi isso mesmo. E claro que eu não acreditei no começo, você me pegou de surpresa. Então eu dei um soco no seu braço e perguntei se estava drogada. Mas você ficou séria e eu percebi que a proposta também era. Eu não sabia direito o que sentia por você, Carol, então pedi um tempo pra pensar. Achei a ideia meio ridícula, mas comecei a lembrar de como eu adorava quando você jogava charme pra mim quando a gente bebia... No fundo eu queria, só não enxergava aquilo como uma possibilidade. – Confessou, receosa. – Eu tinha preparado na minha cabeça a noite da sexta feira pra te contar que eu aceitaria namorar você. Na mesma sexta em que a Lawson precisou de você naquela maldita missão...

A co-piloto se encostou no acolchoado braço do sofá, de certa forma aliviada.

– Desculpe, Carol... Sei que é confuso. Depois que você sumiu eu tentei bloquear tudo isso e mesmo quando você voltou, senti que seria irrelevante tocar no assunto. Eu estava bem e você se refazendo, então...

Carol virou de costas para a mulher, passando a mão em seus cabelos, deixando alguns dedos adentrarem seus fios escorregadios e assim deslizou suas mãos até a cintura. Sua postura estava tensa, e ela, mais uma vez, confusa quanto ao seu passado.

– Carol, fala comigo... – murmurou a co-piloto, preocupada, mas não obteve nenhuma reação da loira.

Maria soube que precisava dar um tempo para a capitã, por isso ela apenas parou para tentar aproveitar a vista traseira daquele corpo esguio, com a  _roupa de jogar laser tag_  marcando todas as suas curvas. Maria queria que a mulher tirasse aquele uniforme, afinal era uma farda e aquilo parecia muito formal. Ela queria sua Carol, não a Capitã Marvel. Queria sentir a loira, ver a mulher com seu velho estilo grunge, que lhe caía tão bem. Maria queria tocar na pele, nos cabelos, no rosto da humana que estava ali em algum lugar daquele caos ambulante.

Mais do que nunca, queria apreciar cada centímetro do corpo da mulher.

Dando forma a seus pensamentos, Maria atendeu aos seus instintos e cedeu à visão tentadora. Afinal, que mal faria? A bomba já havia sido jogada mesmo.

– Porra, Danvers... – um sussurro seco lhe escapou da garganta.

Antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes, a morena já estava agarrando a loira pela cintura e colando seu corpo no dela. Maria girou rapidamente o torso de Carol e a loira ficou tão atônita com o movimento imprevisto que deixou seus lábios semiabertos em surpresa. Aqueles lábios, rosados e úmidos, foram sondados pela boca ansiosa de Maria. A morena levou uma mão até o rosto abismado de Carol, e sem mais, capturou a boca macia.

Maria afugentou Carol em um beijo intenso e temeu receber um empurrão, mas ao invés disso, sentiu a loira se derreter em sua língua. Seus lábios, apesar do fulgor de ambas, esfregavam-se com certa delicadeza, trabalhando o suficiente para deixá-las em um completo êxtase.

Para Carol, a pegada inesperada estimulou todos os seus sentidos. Seu paladar deleitou-se com o gosto familiar e nativo de Maria. O tato apreciou a textura de uma pele aveludada, escorregando como seda pelo seu rosto e pescoço. O sutil aroma adocicado de canela logo fora reconhecido pelo seu olfato e sua aguçada audição detectou atenciosamente cada murmúrio de Maria durante o longo beijo.

– Lembra de algo agora? – sussurrou Maria, contra a boca de Carol. Ambas de olhos fechados ainda.

Sentindo a ausência dos lábios de Maria, Carol abriu lentamente os olhos e vislumbrou a feição mais radiante e satisfeita que já havia visto da co-piloto. Para Maria, aquilo tudo era como um grande devaneio. 

Entretanto, Carol, impassível, não pôde deixar de dizer:

– Desculpe... Eu queria conseguir lembrar...

Maria se sentiu estúpida por seu ato precipitado. O que ela estava esperando? Que um beijo a fizesse lembrar do romance entre elas como nos contos de fada? Patético. A morena tentou se afastar, envergonhada, mas Carol segurou-a pela cintura.

– Espera...

A capitã se certificou de colar seus corpos novamente e Maria gostou, surpresa.

– Isso não foi ruim... – acrescentou, passeando suas mãos pelos braços de Maria, tocando suavemente cada centímetro – Na verdade, foi muito bom.

Maria podia sentir a energia de Carol magnetizar todo o seu corpo. Era sobrenatural e delicioso. Um charme já conhecido junto a uma nova disposição, em parceria com um olhar curioso e fascinado. Maria estava prestes a beijar a loira de novo quando a mesma murmurou, já de olhos fechados:

– Eu não tenho isso faz muito tempo...

Instantaneamente, a co-piloto recuou. 

– Você... – intrigada, Maria fitou a mulher – Você ficou com mais alguém por lá?

Carol se retraiu por um momento, como se tivesse feito algo errado. De repente, ela sentiu como se tivesse traído Maria e isso lhe deu um pânico entristecedor.

– Namorar não fazia parte da minha missão, Maria... – Explicou, tensa – Se é isso que você quer saber...

– Não foi o que eu perguntei, Danvers. – A morena engrossou o tom.

Carol endireitou a coluna e deu um passo para trás, soltando os braços da co-piloto. Ela lembrava que Maria era temperamental demais e se manter tão perto não era uma boa ideia. Porém, o que Danvers queria mesmo era pegar suas botas e voar para longe dali, daquela conversa. Ela não queria contar para Maria que tinha estado com alguém. Não depois de constatar que houve um lance entre elas antes do acidente. Naquele momento, Carol não entendia o que estava sentindo exatamente, mas sabia que havia perdido sua melhor amiga.

– Eu saí com uma mulher sim... Eu não sabia de nada disso, Maria. Você deveria ter me contado!

Maria sentiu um incontrolável sentimento amargo correndo pelo seu corpo, sufocando sua garganta e ignorando sua razão. Ela sabia que não tinha o direito de se sentir daquela forma. Carol não era sua namorada, não havia compromisso, e não podia culpa-la, ainda mais quando fora responsável por ocultar a verdade sobre a tal paixão entre as duas. 

Quando iam ao Pancho’s, Maria costumava se incomodar quando alguma garota dava em cima de Carol ou quando a mesma retribuía, mas a amizade de ambas era tão forte e consistente que a morena demorou anos para descobrir que aquele incômodo estranho era na verdade um ciúme disfarçado.

– Contar pra quê, Carol? Seguimos em frente como o destino mandou. Não teria dado certo entre nós mesmo – esclareceu Maria, arrumando qualquer coisa por ali para se distrair e evitar olhar para Carol. – Olha, vou pegar uns lençóis limpos pra você, o quarto de hóspedes é todo seu.

Carol ficou com o coração apertado ao ver que havia afetado Maria, contudo sentiu-se ludibriada por saber que as duas estavam apaixonadas, mas Maria havia omitido. E sua memória não ajudava.

– Maria...

– Carol... Chega. Está tudo bem. – Pontuou a morena, segurando o álbum de fotografias. 

– Não, não está! Por que fez isso?

– Por que eu  _ **não**_  faria? Do que adiantaria falar sobre romance pra alguém que mal sabia o próprio nome? O que uma mulher geneticamente modificada, treinada e usada como arma em outro planeta, faria aqui? – inquiriu Maria, ressentida – Me diga, a Capitã teria ficado comigo?

Carol não respondeu. Perdeu seu olhar em algum canto baixo da sala.

– Não, e não se culpe... – antecipou-se Maria, reconhecendo o soturno semblante da mulher. – Esse era o seu sonho. Ajudar. Proteger. Servir. E eu fico muito feliz por você, de verdade. Agora vamos encerrar isso e ir dormir, por favor...

– Eu deveria ir embora... – murmurou a loira, mentalmente desorganizada.

– É isso mesmo que quer?

A co-piloto voltou a juntar as fotografias e saiu da sala. Ao passar por um corredor, abriu uma das portas e parou ali mesmo, só voltando a caminhar e seguir em direção ao seu próprio quarto quando ouviu os crescentes passos de Carol.

°°°

A chuva despencava fortemente e o frio que fazia era congelante. Carol e Maria estavam acomodadas em seus respectivos quartos. Enquanto a loira encarava o teto, deitada na cama, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente sob os macios tecidos que enrolavam seu corpo, Maria, assistia em frente à janela a água escorrendo rapidamente pelo vidro, tentando repassar todas as frases ditas e não ditas na conversa mais cedo.

A cabeça da co-piloto estava um verdadeiro nó. A presença de Carol mais uma vez lhe causara um terremoto interior, balançando sua sólida fortaleza emocional. Para o bem-estar de ambas, aquilo não poderia acontecer de novo.

Ter a mulher novamente em sua casa, no quarto ao lado, sabendo de tudo o que houvera entre elas, mas ainda sem memória, era mais do que Maria podia imaginar. Ela achou que estivesse preparada, mas não sabia o que fazer. Àquela altura, Maria se sentia tão estranha para Carol quanto a primeira pessoa que passasse na rua e não tinha certeza se as coisas ainda ficariam normais entre elas duas de novo.

Em breve Carol voltaria para o espaço e sabe-se lá quando ela retornaria, principalmente depois do que houve.

Maria se esforçou para bloquear aqueles pensamentos de sua mente e tentar dormir um pouco. A mulher caminhou até sua cama e apagou a luz amarelada do pequeno abajur ao lado da cama. Aquela havia sido uma longa noite.

Ela se aconchegou calmamente debaixo de seus cobertores, e fechou os olhos, tentando miseravelmente esquecer o toque dos lábios de Danvers em sua boca, ainda trêmula, mas foi surpreendida pela claridade do seu abajur iluminando o quarto novamente. A luz se acendera em um clique imediato e assustador, pois não havia ninguém ali perto da cama. Entretanto, Maria notou rapidamente uma silhueta familiar na porta.

– Mas que porra... – praguejou a morena, levando uma mão ao peito – Carol?

– Não consigo dormir... Não quero esse clima entre nós. 

A capitã bateu os punhos nas laterais das coxas como uma criança arrependida. A ação foi condizente com suas vestes, um pijama amarelo com a nova febre do momento, Pokémons. As únicas roupas confortáveis naquele quarto que serviam em Carol.

– Eu sei, me desculpe – Maria se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhar para a loira – Sei que não deveria, mas tive ciúmes... E meu Deus, o que você tá fazendo com esse pijama?

– Foi o que eu achei no armário. Ficou bom? – Carol deu uma voltinha, resgatando seu gaiato senso de humor – Eu gostei. 

– Idiota – a morena riu – Se me lembro bem, você costumava dormir só de calcinha...

– Eu não uso mais calcinha.

Maria acabou engolindo o que estava prestes a dizer. Carol entrou, fechando a porta do quarto e em seguida, de mansinho, foi se aproximando de Maria, o que deixou a co-piloto completamente nervosa, quase apavorada.

– Não consigo parar de pensar nisso tudo –  disse a loira, mais séria. – Principalmente no seu beijo...

– Eu também... – Maria esfregou o rosto e jogou o cabelo para trás com as mãos. Carol contemplou o simples gesto, apreciando a forma como os músculos da mulher se movimentaram sob a dourada luz. 

– Você não faz ideia do quanto eu senti a sua falta... – murmurou, a voz mais rouca do que de costume.

Maria sentiu seu peito se encher de uma alegria angustiante. Até onde elas poderiam ir?

– O que você quer, Carol? – questionou Maria, num fio de voz.

– Bem, meu quarto está meio frio e aqui parece tão quentinho – Carol começou a alisar os cobertores sobre a cama, na altura dos pés de Maria.

– Achei que você não sentisse frio... – sussurrou a mulher de cabelos curtos.

– Eu achei que eu não sentisse um monte de coisas...

Carol encarou a mulher como se ela tivesse a resposta de todas as suas perguntas. O olhar da loira fez Maria querer pressionar as coxas. O ritmo da respiração de ambas devia ser o mesmo, ofegante. Maria se viu apertando as bordas do seu cobertor, perguntando-se que tipo de poder era aquele que Carol exercia sobre ela.

– Posso dormir com você? – Pediu a capitã, antecipando-se ao levantar timidamente as cobertas para se juntar à mulher. – Talvez isso me ajude a lembrar melhor...


End file.
